1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to performing secured communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
When data is transmitted between devices, encryption methods have been widely used in order to protect the transmitted data.
One of these methods is a symmetric key encryption method. That is, when an A device contains a security key, the A device transmits the security key to a B device, and then data encrypted using the security key is transmitted between the A device and the B device.
Another one of these methods is a personal identification number (PIN) encryption method. That is, when an access point (AP) contains a PIN, the PIN of the AP is input to a wireless terminal which is to be connected to the AP by a user, and thus data encrypted using the PIN is transmitted between the AP and the wireless terminal.